


Wildest Dreams •Phan•

by huntedcat



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntedcat/pseuds/huntedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wildest Dreams •Phan•<br/>I got the idea from Taylor Swifts song/music video Wildest Dreams </p><p>Phil Lester famous for being youghest actor to win 7 awards for 5 different movies.</p><p>Dan Howell famous for staring as the main role in many famous U.K movies.</p><p>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Or were Dan is married and Phil has a major crush on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams •Phan•

Follow me on twitter @FandomUbsessed Hope you enjoy! •Not Edited&bull• 1163 Words 1/12/2016 

 

"Make sure Howell and Lester are on set ready in two!!" The producer yells rushing by carrying a handful of set clothes. "Your done." Phil's stylist informs Phil fixing his hair a bit. He gives her a small nod, getting out of the comfortable chair he was sitting in. Phil slips off his robe, handing it to a random worker and fixes out the wrinkles in his outfit that consisted of him wearing a grey hoodie and painted on like black skinny jeans with a pair of purple converse. "Lester get over here!" His head snapped up to see the director with an annoyed look on his face. Phil quickly made his way over on to the set where the big cliché kiss scene with his majorly hot co-worker/crush who was 100% taken. Phil's breath caught in his throat as he started in awe at his co-worker who was wearing an all black shirt with red flannel and a leather jacket over it and tight ass black skinny jeans and all black vans covering his feet. "Lets get this shit over with!" The director yelled getting into his chair as everyone scrambled into their designed place. "Alright! Action!" The director screams making sure everyone could hear him. "Johnny!" Matt(Dan)yells grabbing Johnny(Phil) by the wrist as Phil was acting like he was storming off. "Let go! You don't deserve to touch me!" Johnny(Phil) croaks out tears pulling at the corner of his eyes. "Look! Johnny! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Just please talk to me!" Matt(Dan) pleads with the boy who was close to tears. "Well I am talking to you right now so just let go!" Johnny seethes as he hits Matt(Dan) in the chest lightly. "Just stop! I just want to have serious talk with you! Stop strugling!" Matt(Dan) struggles to say because Johnny(Phil) can put up a fight. "Serious?! Is this conversation going to be like our relationship because that's not serious to you!" Johnny(Phil) remarks fake slapping Matt(Dan). Matt(Dan) quickly grabs Johnny's(Phil's) face and quickly presses their lip's together. "Cut! That was perfect! We'll run through that scene one more time right after a two minute break!" The director interrupts jumping off his chair. Dan pulls away from Phil giving him a small nod and walks back to his stylist to fix his make-up a bit. Phil internally groans when Dan's lips leave his own. Phil shoves the thoughts out of his head and makes his way back over to his stylist. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Phil lets out a yelp as his chest collides with another. "Hey Phil!" Phil's heart stops as the voice he's fantasised sinful things about travels through his ears. "H-Hey Dan" Phil cowers shly. "Don't be shy, we've snogged many time's on set so yea..." Dan trails off laughing making Phil join in laughing awakwardly. A snap chatches them off gard making them jump, but know right away that it was the paps. "Shit" Dan curses trying to hide his face with his starbuck's drink as the pap continues to take multiple pictures of the two. "This way" Phil tells Dan making sure Dan follows him to this small book store down the street. Once inside Dan plops down on to the floor breathing heavily. "Thanks" Dan makes out after a few seconds. Phil mumbles a small 'no problem' and goes back to trying to make his breathing normal again. "I hate paps so much, now its going to take forever to get out of the city without getting caught." Dan grumbles to himself dusting his clothes off. "Hello, Philip is that you?" A small voice speaks up. "Hi Mary, I was on my way to your shop and ran into my co-worker and a pap came, so we kinda had to make a run for before things got bad" Phil rambled to the women cheeks tinted pink as he realized they were being really loud. "Thats fine dear, go sit while i go get your book." Mary informs the two and sets off into the back room of the small store. "You come here offten?" Dan asks finally taking a look around, seeing mostly old books stacked on shelfs and vintage furniture. "Yeah" Phil coughs turning even more red as he sat in one of the old vintage chairs. Dan gives him a nod sitting in the chair across from Phil. "Here you are dear," Mary pops the boys out of there awkward silence. Phil gives her a slight nod thanking her as he fishes 6.93 pounds (10 dollars) out of his skinny jean pocket. Mary gives him a small smile as she takes the money an heads towards the counter putting the money in the old vintage cash register. "How's life?" Phil suddenly breaks the silence. "Um, okay i guess? Evan and I have been getting into stupid fights constantly" Dan laughs. Phil pulls a small smile asking, "Evan Peter's, am I correct? Your both married right?" Phil questions, but already knows the answer. "Yes, we've been married for six months on the 7th" Dan explains to Phil. Phil bobs his head as a little gesture to say cool. "So what about yours? Do anything fun with our family?" Dan asks Phil. "Um no, not really I've mostly been at my flat all weekend reading and watching netflix" Phil answers. "Cool, um what book did you just get?" Dan speaks up once again trying to keep the conversation up. "This is The Phantom Tollbooth by Norton Juster its an amazing book, i suggest you read it" Phil explains trying not to freak out about how amazing the book is. (Btw i suggest you all read it, its amazing!) "I've never heard off it" Dan says as the book peaked his intrest. "Well it was published in 1961 so...." Phil laughs scratching the back of his head. "You might have to let me barrow it some time then" Dan laughs pulling out his phone sending a quick text to his husband that he'll be home a bit late because of the paps. "You can take it now, I've already read it a million times, I was just getting my own hard copy" Phil shyly said to Dan. "I'll take you up on that offer" Dan snorts making Phil burst out laughing and Mary who was in the back laughing at their childish play. "It was nice spending time with you Phil, but Evan wants me home see ya" Dan sadly groans as he gets up from the chair. "Alrigh, well I'll see you monday" Phil blushes handing Dan his book. "Bye Phil" Dan calls as he walks out of the small shop. "Tell me everything" Mary pop's out from behind a book case scaring Phil. Phil gives the sixty year old a grin before rambling about Daniel James Howell.


End file.
